


The Air We Breathe

by Dianascanary



Series: A USWNT Universe [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: Jessica Edmunds is new to the national team but that doesn't stop her from easily bonding with everyone on the team, well everyone except for Hope and Kelley. No, those three have a very different thing going on.Takes place just before the 2015 World Cup but it's not really that important.





	1. Easier

If she were being completely honest, the call wasn't that much of a shock. What is a shock is her bestfriend shaking her like a maraca at her fortune.

That and the screeching lasts way longer than it should. 

"OMG, JESSICA YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY ON THE U.S. WOMEN'S NATIONAL TEAM LIKE YOU'VE ALWAYS FUCKING WANTED!" Ryland jumped in front of her, clapping as she leaped up and down. Jessica sat and watched as the basketball player jumped, just to see how long she'd throw her 6'1 frame into the air.

Ryland doesn't last much longer as she realizes that her friend is just staring blankly and not jumping with her. She huffs her blonde hair from in front of her face, "Why aren't you jumping? Aren't you excited?"

"I just wanted you to look stupid. And yeah, I'm excited." She gives her a small smile before inviting her to follow her up the steps to Jessica's room so she can pack.

"You don't sound that excited. What's up?" The alpha flops onto her friend's decently sized bed, grabbing the soccer ball plush she unironically sleeps with.

"I am. I really am. I-it's just going to be a lot more alphas then I'm used to. I just have to make sure I get comfortable quickly." Ryland nodded her understanding but Jessica couldn't see it as she was currently ripping out drawers and dumping their entire contents into her suitcase.

"Aren't most of them mated? To other people on the team, no less? And you'llbe outside most of the time so it's not like you'll be suffocated" Ryland attempted to point out.

Jessica chuckled with little humor, "Yeah, but it's different. You don't get it, it's different for Omegas. It's always different. And it's not just Alphas on the US team. I have to watch Alphas on other teams who probably grew up with different customs then we did. On top of that, you know I have that tiny temper problem." 

"Tiny? You may be small, but your temper is not. Granted, you don't need anger management classes or anything but it's def going to get you in a fight one day. Hopefully with another Omega." Ryland giggled to herself. She could imagine it now. A (Omega) defender fouling Jessica, Jessica getting mad and arguing, then eventually Jessica laying them out with one punch. "On second thought, please make that happen so I can record it and watch it repeatedly to my heart's content."

Jessica rolls her eyes playfully with a shake of her head. Her dark curls fall into her face and she brushes them away with a sweep of her hand. That was something else Ryland would never get. She was an unmated Omega, she couldn't do things like that without major consequences. That's why her anger never went further than a glare on the pitch no matter what. Not when that Omega defender just about cleated her arm off or when that Alpha keeper groped her when they went down in the box.

It wasn't the easiest living the life of the Omega athlete, but she did because she loved it. And joining the national team really had been her dream despite the obvious trials it was going to bring.

☆☆☆☆

Washington D.C. actually ends up being warmer than California, which is surprising for it being the middle of summer. Even though, Jessica finds it a tad bit comforting.

She was told to meet Jill before she did anything else after she arrived at the facility so she does just that.

The woman barely looked up as she stared at her what Jessica assumed were notes.

They only talk breifly before Jill is leading her out to the pitch, but Jessica can tell the beta woman is not...completely there.

"A new girl!" Is shouted from across the pitch, followed by a rush of silence and an excited squeal.

"Finally, I was getting tired of these old ladies." It's Megan because of course it is. It seems no one has the heart to tell her she's getting close to being one of those old ladies herself.

Jill slaps a hand on Jessica's shoulder, "This is Jessica Edmunds. A foward. She'll be training with us for the time being. Get to know her, bond, work well together, etc. Okay, I'll give you guys a 10 minute break before we scrimmage. Pick the teams yourselves."

Jill walks over to her box and stands there waiting silently for them to start.

The team blinks at the woman before rolling their eyes collectively. 

It's Alex who starts to speak to Jessica first. Happy to have a new foward to train with and maybe even learn from.

"Hi, Jessica. I'm Alex. Though, you probably already knew that." The Alpha blushes, embarrassed for a moment. But quickly getting over it when the fellow foward smiles back gently.

"I do, but that's nothing to be ashamed of. You're Alex Fucking Morgan. Be proud of that." The unmated Alpha blushes again but this time it's less out of embarrassment and more out of gratitude.

The rest of the team have their own small greetings and soon they're in the depths of scrimmage.

Jessica is on a team with Alex and it's immediately obvious that they work especially well. They give Hope a run for her money, but only Alex is able to score on her. Jessica narrows her eyes at the goalie, a calculated glint in her eye. Hope raises a interested eyebrow in return.

Alex passes her the ball but Kelley is now somehow in her way. Her eyes dilate, her breath hitches, and she can feel her pheromones spike, but she thinks nothing of it. She hones in her focus, suddenly slipping the ball around Kelley and almost breaking the defenders ankles in the process. 

Hope never saw her coming.

The goalkeeper looks absolutely pissed and Jessica smirks, "What? Didn't see that coming?" Hope just continues to glare resolutely.

Jessica's team ends up winning 3-1. As they congratulate each other on the practice, Jessica ends up walking face first into what can only be a wall. Her pheromones spike again so hopefully it's a really sexy wall.

She takes a step back and is instantly sorely mistaken, "Hi, Hope. Good game?" It is indeed a sexy wall.

For her part, Hope just stares at her for a few seconds too long to be considered innocent, "Nice job out there, rookie. You almost ended Kelley's career." She ends with a smile, the thought of Kelley practically sputtering after her ass hit the ground brung her immense joy.

Jessica blushes almost instantly and bites her lip, her smile suddenly becomes shy as she whispers a light 'thanks'. Her Omega purrs from the Alpha's praise, and even though it's not that outright noticeable, it might be more embarrassing than the blushing.

Hope has to stifle back a growl as Alex bounds up behind Jessica, placing her very unmated Alpha hand on the other foward's unmated Omega shoulder. Her eyebrows crease for a moment. What the fuck was that? 

Alex gives Hope a weird look before dragging Jessica away from the goalkeeper and towards the locker room. Hope's Alpha continues to growl until they're out of sight.

Kelley happily skips up next to Hope. Her hands stuff in her training pants pockets.

"So, the new girl? She's good right? Tried to kill me. Think I'm in love." Kelley looked dreamily into the distance.

Hope just nodded, only half listening, "Yeah. She is good."


	2. Gooey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these first few chapters will be paced rather quickly because the fun happens when the three are already together.

It's the principle of the thing. Or at least that's what Hope wants to believe. That principle being the simple fact that she is undoubtedly attracted to that new Omega girl, but she'd never do anything about it in a million years for about just as many reasons.

Kelley, on the other hand, has always been better with the whole feelings thing. She was the one to get them together, though Hope will never admit that if anyone asked.

Kelley liked Jessica. Plain and simple. There was an immediate attraction that was realized upon Kelley falling flat on her ass. Jessica smelt like summer rain and she figured that made sense because Hope smelled like a dewy forest and they were most definitely suppose to be her Alphas. It was also mighty convenient that Hope liked her too, no matter what she said.

And that's why Kelley is currently following Jessica around like a lost puppy, glaring at Alex's hand on her Omeg-Jessica's back.

Hope, for her part, was just shaking her head while continuing on the rowing machine. She hated that Alex was touching Jessica too, but she wasn't going to coddle her. She has a feeling the foward is going to get tired of that really soon.

"What do you mean you've never done a pull up?" Alex stared at her friend in disbelief. She could see the darker-skinned women's arms she definitely had the strength for it, so it amazed her that she had never done one. She placed her hand on her back and quickly ushered her to the pull up bar.

It's obvious that Kelley's growl scares both Alex and Jessica. Alex is over it immediately but Jessica is still a bit shaken. Her scent spikes in fear and Kelley immediately feels bad. One, because there is nothing more disorienting than the scent of a frightened Omega, and because that frightened Omega is Jessica.

The scent startles about half of the team and quickly the Omegas are taking action. Specifically, Amy who looks absolutely pissed.

By this time, Jessica seems fine, but the Omegas are still crowding around her for protection, pushing Kelley and Alex out of the way.

"Are you okay, Jessica?" Amy is the first to reach her, still trying to force Kelley away.

The Alpha doesn't get it. If her Omega is scared shouldn't she be the one comforting her? Ugh. She'll never understand Omegas.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Amy. You guys don't have to protect me from Kelley or Alex. They were just trying to help me with pullups and I freaked out and slipped, but Kelley caught me. Isn't that right, Kells?" Jessica looks at the Alpha pointedly. Kelley is beyond confused but nods along anyway. Jessica looks pleased with that, so it was probably the right decision.

Hope watched on with amusement. She liked this Omega, she took charge of things but was also still somewhat willing to be helped.

"Well, if you're sure. Just let us know, if an Alpha is bothering you, we'll take care of you, and Hope, Lauren, and Abby will take care of them." Amy explains with a soft smile.

Hope looks up at the sound of her name. Jessica is staring back at her with a smoldering gaze and suddenly Hope feels like her soul is being examined.

"I definitely will. Thanks you guys. Now, Kelley weren't you trying to show me something."

**  
Hope stared out the window of the bar. It wasn't a pretty view, it was just the alley outback, but it did beat pretending to listen to the conversation her fellow Alphas were having. That's what she had been doing most of the night, that and keeping an eye on Jessica just in case Alex got too drunk and lost her wherewithal.

"So, Solo. What do you think about the new girl?" If Hope wasn't too preoccupied with trying to locate Jessica, she would have noticed the smirk on Abby's face.

"She's cool. Really knows the game. Speaking of, have any of you seen her?" Kelley, who is curled into the other Alpha's side, picks up on the slight distress in her voice.

"She was with Alex at the bar a few minutes ago." There's a prominent emphasis on 'Alex' and it gets the desired effect as Hope and Kelley growl then are suddenly scrambling out of the booth.

Hope locates Alex at the bar, she pretends not to notice the longing look she's giving her bestfriend, Carli, as she sips straight whiskey.

"Alex, have you seen Jessica?" 

"She said she needed some fresh air about 15 minutes ago. I figured she had come back and was with you guys by now."

"Dammit, Alex." Kelley mumbled.

The mated Alphas exchanged a look, Hope took a deep breath to control her scent, then walked to the back of the bar, Kelley following close behind.

As they push out into the night, the stench of fear and submission pheromones hit them like a wall. And the sight of what's happening doesn't fair them much better.

There's an Alpha towering over their Omega. An Alpha who isn't either of them has her hands on their Omega. And their Omega quite obviously doesn't want any of this to be happening.

Hope steps into action first. Her growl is loud and authoritative, it grabs the offending Alpha's attention and Jessica's. The fear in the Omega's eyes catches them off gaurd and both vow never to see that look again.

The rest happens quickly. Hope is ripping the Alpha away from Jessica, who is instantly wrapped up in Kelley's arms. By now the rest of the team is outside.

"The cops are coming. So, don't kill the girl, Hope." Abby places a hand on the keepers shoulder.

Jessica whimpers at the mention of cops. Her head burrowing further into the crook of Kelley's neck.

"Um, can you guys handle it? We're going to take her back to the hotel."

Lauren sighs, "Yeah. Get her out of here. We'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

Kelley ends up practically carrying Jessica, and dragging Hope to the waiting cab. 

The ride is silent. Hope's anger and Jessica's fear practically choking the poor cab driver. Kelley is doing her best to calm them down.

**  
After they arrive in Hope and Kelley's hotel room, Kelley lays Jessica on the bed. The omega instantly dozes off, her face buried in the pillows.

"What are we going to do?" Kelley asked, she sighed as the Omega started to reach for something in her sleep. Kelley gently laid down on the bed and let the Omega curl around her.

"There's not much we can do. When she wakes up, we'll ask her what happened and then we'll talk about what we can do to prevent it from happening again." Hope answered, her anger had finally begun to simmer down as she watched Jessica sleep fitfully.

"I knew we should have confronted her about being our mate when we first realized it. Maybe, she'd be ours by now and this wouldn't have happened." Kelley's anger spiked a bit, causing Jessica to stir.

"Calm down, babe. That was only like a week ago. She would have never gone with it. We are going to do this the right way. Ask to court her, mate her, get all the paperwork filled out, etc. But only if she wants all that." Hope slides into the bed on the otherside of the Omega. Jessica seems to relax even more.

**  
Jessica wakes up feeling undeniably warm and safe. That is until she remembers the events of the previous night.

Hope is the first to wake up, ever the light sleeper. Jessica is sitting up with a distressed look on her face.

"Everything okay?" Hope asked. Jessica looks down at her hands ashamed.

Kelley blinks her eyes open next, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I should have taken care of it myself. I didn't mean to get you two involved." Jessica's voice is a stark contrast from it's normal confident tone. 

"What are you talking about? The girl was like twice your size. You should never have to take care of anything like that alone. Besides, remember what Amy told you. We'll take care of it." Hope explains with a serious expression on her face.

Jessica is quiet for a few seconds too long.

"Jess, what happened? We want to help but we can't if we don't have as many details as possible. " Kelley asked.

Jessica pouted but sighed in resignation, "Ok. Um, I was with Alex at the bar waiting for you guys to be done with your little alpha meeting. I don't know why she wasn't over there with you. Probably because she wouldn't have had a good view of Carli from back their." Kelley stifled a chuckle. Everyone knew how Alex and Carli had crushes on each other except for Alex and Carli.

"We were talking for a while about nothing in particular. I had only been drinking soda in case Alex did something stupid. This tall girl came over and started talking to me. She was cool and nice. But I made it clear I didn't want her like that, because I like... other people, and she seemed fine with it. All of a sudden, I got like really hot and sticky and wanted to go outside. So, I told Alex where I was going. I guess I didn't notice the girl had followed me. She mentioned something about my heat, which I hadn't even realized I started, and how she was going to 'take care of me'. Next thing I know, I'm being pushed against the wall and then you guys come out." Jessica explains quietly.

With all the adrenaline, neither Hope or Kelley had even noticed the girl was in heat. But sure enough, the delicious scent travels straight to their heads and both Alphas are trying to adjust themselves discreetly.

"I'm sorry I have to ask this but did she-did she touch you?" 

Jessica just shakes her in head in the negative. Somehow, Hope and Kelley are able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you ask Alex to scent you? She would have." Kelley knew her bestfriend. She would have in a heartbeat. She was probably beating herself up about it as they speak.

"She offered but I said no. She's Carli's and I didn't want to smell like her. She doesn't smell...right, if that makes sense."

"Would you have let one of us scent you?" Hope asked, she desperately tried to pry the hopefulness from her voice.

Jessica mumbled, "Yes."

"You could've asked. We would've done it."

"I don't want to come between you two."

Kelley smiled kindly, "You don't have to worry about that. Hopey and I are a package deal."

"We're not done with the first half of this conversation, but I think what Kelley is trying to say is will you let us court you? This way you don't have to ask for us to scent you, we'll just do it. Like Alex should have." Hope may have growled that last part.

"Don't be mad at her. She was just going by my wishes. You guys would really want to court me?"

"Of course, Kelley's been kind of obsessed with you ever since you almost broke her ankles and beat her at the beep test."

"And you?" Jessica asks Hope. Hope stares at her for a second before smirking. She leans in quickly and places a chaste kiss on the Omega's lips.

"Does that answer your question?" 

Jessica places a finger to her chin. An exaggerated thinking face being performed.

"Yes. Yes it does. And, yes. I would love for you two to court me."

"Great. Now, let's go back to sleep." Kelley is asleep before she even finishes her own sentence.

Hope and Jessica just laugh at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you would like to see in this universe.


	3. No One Does It Better

"So, what's going on with you and Carli?" Jessica slid into the seat next to Alex, startling the poor forward out of her daydreaming.

"What do you mean? N-nothing's going on." Alex has to make a continuous effort to not glance in the aforementioned Omega's direction. 

"Yeah, and Lauren and Amy aren't married with a child. Lie to me again, Alexandra Patricia Morgan. I dare you." Jessica glares at her bestfriend. She's mildly offended Alex would even try that on her.

Alex groans somewhat loudly, her head careening towards her plate of breakfast. Jessica deftly moves the plate, instead placing her palm there so Alex doesn't give herself a concussion.

The closest table's occupants give them weird looks. Luckily, it's just Moe, Kling, and Pinoe.

"Fine. I'm not really lying, though. Nothing's going on because she won't fucking let it. She just sees me as some child. Not her Alpha." Alex facepalms then slowly drags her hands down her face.

"I can see how that would be frustrating. The only advice I can give you is to be persistent, within reason, show her that you are indeed an adult and can take care of her when/if she needs it."

"Thanks, Jess. She's stubborn as all hell, so we'll see. Anyway, are you excited for your first start? Against England, no less?"

Jessica attempts to hide her grimace, "I-um- yeah I am." It's a lie. She is not. England is one of the teams she knew she'd have to tread carefully around. They were made up almost entirely of Alphas and had less than satisfactory manners when it came to unmated Omegas. It didn't help that she probably reeked of Kelley and Hope. It was like having a target on her back that said 'Hurt me if you want to throw some of the best players in the sport off their game'. 

She couldn't imagine it being much better for Omegas like Carli. She was legendary in her own right, and on top of that, pretty much the entire soccer world knew she would be Alex Morgan's mate eventually.

So, no, Jessica was not looking foward to this game.

"You don't sound that convincing. Is it because of all of the Alphas? I can scent you, it's really not a problem."

Jessica frowned. If Alex scented her she'd smell like Alex, Kelley, and Hope. And if that isn't a recipe for disaster she doesn't know what is.

"No, I'm good. Carli wouldn't like that. Besides, Hope and Kelley will take care of it. And don't scent Carli either!" Jessica's fingers fidget nervously under the table.

Alex side-eyes Jessica, "Okay. But if anyone messes with you. Make sure to let someone know." Alex makes a mental note to have a team meeting about that later.

"I will, mom." The two girls just chuckle at each other before going back to their breakfast.

☆☆☆☆

Across the room, Hope and Carli are having a similar conversation. Kelley is off probably getting into general mischief, as she does.

"So, why haven't you let Morgan mate you yet? It's been years." Hope asked casually. She wasn't scared of Carli Lloyd unlike anyone else would be. They had been bestfriend's since the Omega had joined the national team and had only confided in each other until Alex and Kelley had joined the team.

She can tell the friendship between Alex and Jessica is much like hers and Carli's but that won't stop her from growling whenever the other Alpha touches Jessica.

"What do you mean? She's a kid. As soon as the next Omega comes running down the pitch she'll get distracted and move on." It sounds like Carli is more trying to convince herself than Hope.

"That kid is in love you with, Carl. And you are with her. Also, I hate to break it to you, but we've had plenty of new Omegas come around and yet, she's still following you around like a lost pup."

Carli rolls her eyes but doesn't protest any further. She changes the subject instead, "Speaking of mating, how are you, Kelley, and Jessica."

The team knew the trio were practically inseparable after the incident but rarely talked about it in fear of Hope and Kelley's wrath.

"She agreed to court us, so we're just taking it slow. I think she kind of has a problem not necessarily with Alphas in general, but large groups of them. So we're just trying to get her to relax around us so she doesn't feel crowded." Hope explained, she glanced in her Omega's direction. Happy to realize that Kelley was now sitting with her.

"Well, yeah. She's probably freaking out. England is full of Alphas and she's Hope fucking Solo's mate. She's like a walking target."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hope's signature bitch face settles into place. 

"It happens all the time. You seriously didn't know? It happens to all of us Omegas. Why do you think we get hurt so easily? Not because we're fragile, but because we're the only ones targetted constantly. It's worse for Omegas mated to people like you. What's the ulitmate way to win? Throw Hope Solo off her game by messing with her mate."

"Why didn't any of you tell us this?" Hope all but growls.

"What's the point? You can't control everyone no matter how much you may want to, Hope."

With that, Carli leaves to throw her trash away.

Hope takes a deep breath and begins forming a plan.


	4. Something Good Can Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate how this chapter is written but I hope you enjoy. Comment with anything you'd like to see in this story. Or to tell me how shitty it is. Either or will do.

The plan was bad. It was very, very bad if you ask Alex. Jessica would hate it. Carli would hate it. Literally every Omega on the team would hate it, yet Hope and Kelley thought the damn thing was brilliant. 

Alex had all but begged Lauren and Becky to step in with some sense, but had seemed too preoccupied with the same overpowering thought of protecting their Omega. 

The forward had understood to an extent. She would absolutely hate if anything happened to Carli, but this "plan" was absolutely not the way to go about it.

They were in for a rude awakening when Jessica decided to completely ignore them out of annoyance.

Granted, it would probably work, or rather it would have to because there was no back up plan. And no one had came up with a better one. Not for a lack if trying on Alex's part.

The plan was for the Alphas on the team to simply leave all Omegas alone for the day. Hopefully the scent of them would wear off and England's Alphas wouldn't be able to tell who went with who. That, _theoretically_, got them through the first obstacle. __

_ _The second obstacle was Jessica's heat. Luckily, it was just beggining so it wasn't that strong, and she was taking scent suppressants so, _theoretically_, everything should work itself out. And if it didn't....things would get very bad, very quickly.___ _

_ _ _ _Alex shook her head as she continued to stretch. Today would be interesting to say the least._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _☆☆☆☆_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Despite her apprehension to play, Jessica was performing well. Her normal borderline arrogant demeanor returning._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Her and Alex worked well together and England's defenders just couldn't seem to keep them at bay._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _England must get desperate after awhile because that's when the hits start coming. If anything, it's mildly annoying at first. It's the 84 minute of a friendly and you choose now to get chippy?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Surprisingly, it's Alex who gets conveniently "knocked over" first. She stays on the ground for few seconds to reclaim the air that was so viciously removed from her lungs._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica sighed as she moved to help her friend back onto her feet. Alex seemed fine enough, but if they were doing this to an Alpha she can only imagine what her and her fellow Omegas were about to get._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It didn't help that she had barely spoken to Hope or Kelley all day. They seemed to be avoiding her. She told them to not scent her, not to completely forget she existed. But that was besides the point at the moment, she had a game to win._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It's only a matter of seconds before they've got possession again. The ball is passed to her and it looks to be a clear shot, so she takes it._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The second the ball connects to her foot, she gets a cleat to the side of her knee. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The following emotions are all very confusing. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Her knee hurts like all hell, and she falls to the ground hugging it to her chest, but the crowd is cheering, so maybe she scored and that would be pretty cool._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _On top of it all, she can practically feel Kelley's and Hope's anger thrumming. Which makes her that much more disoriented. If she wasn't so busy trying to clear her vision, she'd see Becky holding Kelley back by a firm hand to the shoulder. No one is sure if it's to keep her from rushing to Jessica or to the now red carded defender._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alex runs over to the fallen forward, placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder. Jessica looks up to her with a lopsided grin. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Al?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yeah?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Did I score?" She asked, trying to keep the obvious pain from her face._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alex rolls her eyes and chuckles at her, "Yes, you did, you fucking badass."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Cool....Al?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yes?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"My knee hurts."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alex nodded. She kind of figured. The training staff is already on their way over and quickly get Jessica off the field._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _☆☆☆☆_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They had won. Fortunately. Though, Jessica had not been their last injury in the remaining minutes of the game. Fortunately, again, it hadn't been anything as major._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Despite the victory, the bus ride was relatively silent. There seemed to be a general consensus among the Alphas that they had somehow failed the Omegas._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Which wasn't the case. This was always going to happen. It was just how tge world worked and the Omegas were used to it. It certainly wasn't anyone's fault._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica adjusted the ice that had been wrapped around her knee. It had only been a minor twist that just looked super gross when it happened. She adjusted the ice once again and winced. She had no idea how Carli did whole baths of this stuff. There were barely 30 cubes on one part of body and she felt like she was stuck in the middle of the Artic with nothing but a lion cloth. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She glanced up to the Alpha next to her. Kelley was scrolling lazily through instagram. A half scowl perched on her face. Neither her nor Hope had said much to her after the game. Once they had been assured (and a lot of assuring had been needed) that she was indeed fine, they had retreated into the recesses of their minds._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica continues to stare at Kelley. Hope was on the other side of the aisle so Kelley was her easiest play here. She was cold and wanted to be cuddled. Kelley's side looked so warm and inviting._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She thought of her options for a moment, it's a longshot and could backfire but it was worth a try._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica slowly untucked her legs from under her and stood up, making sure to move as much as possible._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Where are you going?" Kelley asked with a raised eyebrow. It seems to catch Hope's attention too._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"To cuddle with Alex. The ice is making me cold." She answered innocently._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Both Kelley and growl lightly. Ha serves them right. That's what they get for coming up with that stupid plan of not talking to her all day. Yeah, Alex told her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley grabbed her hand and all but yanked her into her lap. Her arms wrapping around the Omega as Hope unceremoniously plopped into her previously occupied seat. Effectively trapping her in. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica smiled. She wouldn't have it any other way. She snuggled further into Kelley's lap, tucking her face into the defender's neck._ _ _ _


	5. Speed Of Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Two slightly insecure Alphas and One highly opinionated Omega fluff. Also, for future reference never expect me to update this quickly. I just had some inspiration and it's a three day weekend so. Enjoy. Kudos and comment.

"How are you feeling?"

Jessica's eyebrows furrowed at the question. It had came out of nowhere and she'd been so lost in her own thoughts she wasn't even really sure who asked it. 

Her, Hope, and Kelley had been sitting on the floor of their (Hope and Kelley's) hotel room, dubiously watching Bob's Burgers on TV. Jessica had been more focused on picking at the threads of the throw pillow placed neatly on her folded legs.

"About what exactly?" She asked, adjusting her body so she was sitting up on her own power instead of leaning precariously into Hope. 

"About the game." Hope answered, they hadn't talked about it, and yes, that had mainly been her and Kelley's fault but they didn't really like to think about their future Omega in distress. Sue them.

"Hope, I told you my knee is fine." Jessica lifted her leg into the air and repeatedly bent it as if to demonstrate.

"That's not what we mean. We mean, how are you feeling after those Alphas targeting you?" Kelley clarified, gently taking the soon to be destroyed pillow away from fidgeting hands.

Jessica sighed, "It is what it is. I'm used to it. I've dealt with this since I started the sport and I'm sure it's not just happening in football. I know I shouldn't have to be used to it, but I am, and that's that." She shrugged then snatched the pillow back from Kelley.

"I guess we just don't want you to feel like we can't protect you." Kelley said softly.

Jessica huffed before placing a deep kiss on Kelley's lips, then turning around and doing the same with Hope.

"You guys do a great job of protecting me. I'm not dead yet." Jessica chuckled loudly at the annoyed eye roll she received from Hope.

"Seriously, you guys do. You can't be with me every waking minute of the day. It's hard to score when one of you is hovering over me. So, thank you for not doing that. Can you imagine the consequences if one of you had tried to beat that chick up on the pitch?"

The Alphas reluctantly grumble in agreement.

"And yes. Sometimes less than satisfactory things happen, but I know that you guys will be there for me afterwards. Why do you think I'm always tucked under one or both of you?" Jessica gestures to her current position of practically being inside them because she's that damn close.

"Because we're like furnaces and you're always freezing your cute ass off." Kelley explains with a faux annoyed expression.

"That and I feel protected when I'm wrapped up in your arms. So stop being insecure, you two." Jessica snuggles deeper into the crevice she's made between them for emphasis.

"Fine. We'll try. But no promises. How are you feeling with your....y'know." A blush creeps up onto Hope's cheeks.

Jessica chuckled, "You can say my heat, Hope. It's okay. And I guess I'm fine. The suppressants are actually what make me so cold all the time. It's one of those wierd side effect things. Also makes me groggy but it's better than being drenched in sweat and perpetually horny. Once again, the life of an Omega."

"Anything else we should learn in Omega 101?" Kelley is being sarcastic but that doesn't keep Jessica from answering her question.

"Yes. Never touch an Omega's nest, especially if they're pregnant. You move one thing slightly and I'll be able to tell." Jessica's eyes narrow at the Alphas.

Kelley gulped, this lesson was most definitely targetted at someone in the room and she has a feeling it was her.

"Ok, ok. I was running out of clean shirts and it's my shirt I should be able to wear it and it was sitting right on top and I didn't know it was your nest you hadn't burrowed into it. I thought it was just a pile of clothing on the other bed. I'm sorry, babe." Kelley winced at the look of absolute anger on her Omega's face. She glanced to Hope for backup but Hope just held up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry, Alpha. You're on your own. I knew not to touch it." Hope chortled at the distress and betrayal on her mate's face.

"Kelley! I have to completely remake it now. And don't ask why because I don't know. I just do, it won't be right." There's a lot of movement within the next few seconds. 

Jessica is frantically moving about the room gathering what Kelley can only assume are supplies. Hope deftly moves out of the way of the small Omega. Kelley just sits in fear on the ground.

Hope doesn't raise an eyebrow at either girl's antics until her suitcase is being flipped over and emptied.

"Um, little one, what are you doing?" Hope asks voice light so Jessica doesn't think she's mad at her.

It seems to take a minute for Jessica to register she's being spoken to, but when she does she smiles sweetly, "Oh, is it alright if I use a couple of your shirts? Thanks."

Jessica doesn't wait for an answer as she puts one of Hope's shirts on and places the other one neatly into the pile. The shirt she's wearing is definitely too big but it doesn't seem to phase her as she makes the final touches to her newest pile of blankets and clothing.

Hope just nods mostly to herself. She has a feeling Jessica was going to take the shirts no matter what, besides, she looked good in Hope's shirt so it was a win, win.

Kelley pops up onto the bed next to Hope, seemingly not so uncharacteristically scared of the Omega anymore.

"Hey, Jess, when you're done you wanna go mini golfing?" Kelley asked as she watched the Omega burrow into her fresh pile.

"Like a date?" Comes the distracted question. There's a serious of frustrated grunts and more rustling until it settles and a relaxed sigh is heard.

"Yes. A date with Hopey and I."

"Then, yes. Just give me a couple minutes to get ready." The forward rolled carefully out of her nest.

Hope frowned, "Wait, I like what you're wearing." Her eyes roamed the lithe body of the dark skinned woman.

"I'm sure you do, but I'm not going to be caught dead wearing a Mariners shirt in public. It's Cardinals or bust." Jessica heads into the bathroom with another stolen T-shirt of Kelley's. She'd wear her own clothing but her suitcase was back in the room with Syd and wearing her own clothing wasn't any fun anyway.

She pranced out of the bathroom a few mintues later. "I'm ready."

The trio file out of the door and soon into the evening air.

☆☆☆☆

It is soon learned that Kelley cannot golf, mini or otherwise, and Jessica is good at absolutely everything she tries. Which does wonders for her ego.

Kelley pouts as she completely butchers another swing. Jessica tries to stifle a laugh as she pats the defender on the back.

"Would an incentive help?" Hope asks Kelley. Kelley nods silently. 

"Okay, if you make this next hole, I'll give you all your shirts back and one hoodie of my choice." Jessica compromises. It's an easy deal because she knows she'll just end up taking them again.

"Deal." The two playfully handshake to seal their deal as Hope just laughs at the two.

Kelley lines up her shot. Bending her knees and poking her butt out like she thinks she's seen people do on tv. She swings and surprisingly makes contact with the ball. It rolls slowly, approaching the alligator themed hole at an agonizing pace.

They all collectively groan when it rolls just to the side of the hole. 

Jessica gives Kelley a soft kiss on the cheek, "Looks like you're going to have to walk around naked."

Kelley groans loudly.

☆☆☆☆

Hope wins, pulling in front of Jessica at the last few holes. Jessica claims it's because Hope's got like "six extra inches on her and can see the holes better".

Kelley ends up buying the three of them ice cream from a nearby parlor as her punishment for sucking so terribly.

They eventually make their way back to the hotel room. 

Jessica plops onto the middle of Hope's and Kelley's bed. Licking her cookie dough ice cream happily.

Hope and Kelley sit on either side of her, Hope trying not to look at the way her tongue sensually licks at the sweet. Kelley isn't trying not to stare.

"So, did you have fun, little one?" Hope asks, anything for Jessica to put her tongue back into her mouth.

Jessica smiles brightly, nodding her head but attention never wavering from the ice cream.

Damnit, thinks Hope. She's just going to have to not look. Luckily, there's a sudden spark of genuine contentness sent through the trio's makeshift bond that serves to distract her pretty well. Hopefully, soon they'd be able to have their actual bond snap into place.

There's a heavy knock at the door. Jessica groans. She knows who it is and pouts as she gathers her belongings.

"That's probably Syd. Stupid USSF rules. Coming, Syd!" 

"I'm sorry you can't stay in here until we're officially mated. It is a stupid rule but Jill would kill us if we didn't follow it." Kelley kisses Jessica on the cheek before letting Hope do the same, then walking her to the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Jessica pouts but nods as she heads out the door to walk back to her room with Syd.


	6. All Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you insecure Alphas last chapter, so have some insecure Omega this time.

"So, when do I get to meet your Alphas?" Ryland asked with excitement dripping from her words. She was bouncing up and down again, but this was a phone call so Jessica couldn't see that and make fun of her.

Jessica's nose turned up at the thought. That sounded like absolute torture, "Never."

"What the fuck do you mean never?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You are not about to embarrass me in front of them like I know you would. Besides, I think they've hit their threshold of Alphas bothering me. They'd probably beat your ass." Jessica giggled under her breathe at the thought.

"Pssssh. I could take Hope with my eyes closed."

"Nah. She'd rock your shit. And honestly, it's probably not her you should be worried about. Kelley can be scary when she wants to be. It's hot." Jessica trailed off toward the end of her sentence. It was Ryland's turn to scrunch her nose up in disgust.

"Okay, ew, gross." 

"What? I can't find my girlfriends sexy when fighting for my honor?" Jessica chuckled at her friend. After a beat in the conversation, The aforementioned girlfriends walk in with good-natured smiles on their faces. Jessica smiles back.

"You can. You just don't need to tell me about it." Ryland rolled her eyes as she stepped into her kitchen to locate some nutrition. Jessica continues her conversation as Hope and Kelley curl around her on her bed. She laughed quietly as Kelley catches something particularly weird from Ryland's end of the phone.

"So. When are you going to mate?" She's not sure if it's the nonchalance that Ryland asks it with or the fact that Hope and Kelley are doing a terrible job of pretending that they're not listening or just the contents of the question itself, but suddenly the room's too hot and her breathing is too shallow.

"I'm not ready yet." There's a good chance that it came out a little too forceful, and she's not just trying to answer Ryland but also Kelley and Hope because they're right there and they're undoubtedly wondering too and she shouldn't lead them and-

"Hey, Jess. Calm down." The phone that she's gripping to death is pried out of her hand, and her chest flutters at the calming pheromones released into the air by her Alphas. She pouts briefly at suddenly being moved, but she's being moved to Hope's lap, so she supposes that's an okay reason to be moved.

"Are you okay?" The two Alphas share a concerned look as their Omega just nods silently with a pensive look on her face. Jessica's body relaxes but it's obvious that her thoughts haven't ceased as the creases on her forehead deepened.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Kelley asked cautiously. Jessica frowned slightly. She did not want to talk about it, but she supposed she was going to have to eventually and now seemed as good a time as any.

"I-I'm not ready to mate. I promise it has nothing to do with you guys. It's a me thing." Jessica's fingers intertwine in and out of each other as she fidgets about nervously.

"That's fine, Jessica. We're not pressuring you into anything are we?" Kelley asked, they hadn't even mentioned it other than sometimes offhandedly to themselves. It seemed kind of a given that none of them were really ready for it, especially Jessica.

The Omega was quick to correct her, "No, you haven't. I promise. I guess I just feel like I'm supposed to be ready right away and it's bothering that I'm not."

"You don't have to be ready, Jessica. I promise. Everyone kind of makes it seem like it's this big thing and none of us can resist each other, but it doesn't have to be like that if you don't want it to be. Kelley and I can wait as long as you need. It may get hard, here and there but we're strong." Hope thinks back to Jessica's heat that they had just gotten through without jumping her bones. It had put the absolutely worse physical strain on her body she had ever experienced but it was worth it because their Omega was happy and comfortable. She'd deal with the blue balls twice over if it meant that was the result.

Kelley made a face at Hope that clearly said 'Speak for yourself'. That week was the worse experience of her life, but using her better judgment she kept that thought to herself, which Hope was grateful for.

"Sorry for freaking out on you guys."

"Hey, we'd rather you freak out on us instead of one of the other Omegas who wouldn't be able to help." Kelley kissed the dark-skinned girl on the cheek. The Alphas breathed a sigh of relief as the Omega finally complete relaxed.

"You guys didn't scare away Ryland did you?"

Kelley made a face, "Is your definition of 'scare away' angrily growl into the phone and abruptly hanging up?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Kelley, what the fuck?!"

"Hey, why isn't there a pile of clothing and blankets in here? You just did that to our room?"

"Don't try to distract me, Kelley Maureen O'Hara."

********

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Alex asked Jessica as she lazily passed the ball over to the shorter woman.

"What new girl?" Jessica furrowed her brows, hopefully, this meant she would stop getting called 'new girl'.

"That one." Alex points across the pitch at a woman being lead toward them by Jill. Jessica looks over with a squint, as the woman gets closer, Jessica begins to screech. Alex almost jumps out of her shoes.

"Silas!" The girl in question looks in Jessica's direction with a frown until recognition crosses her face. The two run to each other with large smiles, Jessica jumping into the other Omega's arms with a happy giggle.

The team watch as the two giggle and smile at each other with curious expressions. Some staring a little harder than the others.

Kelley walks over to those two, she slaps a hand on each of their shoulders, "You're not staring at my girl's ass, are you?" Tobin and Christen flinch. They silently shake their heads in tandem.

"Nope. Not looking at her." Tobin says as she continues to stare. Christen nods along silently. Kelley nods, satisfied with their answer, "I know. I was just messing with you. I'm pretty sure that was the look on Hope's and I's face when we first saw Jessica, by the way. Okay, I'm going to go find out who this chick is and why my Omega won't let her go." Tobin and Christen give Kelley matching confused looks but the defender is already gone.


	7. American Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so here's a gift from me to you.

Alex frowned as she sat down next to Kelley. Her plate was immediately confiscated by the brunette as soon as her own hands left it. Her pout deepened.

"Sorry about that. She's stress eating." Hope explained. Her own food sat uneaten in front of her.

Alex nods as she stares at the inseparable duo across the room. She scowls and she assumes Hope and Kelley are making similar faces.

"What's so cool about her anyway? She has a weird name. Silas. I don't like it." She's lying. She think's Silas is a really cool name and is way better than Alex, but she's feeling petty and jealous and that's what comes out of her mouth when she's petty and jealous.

"I don't know! They haven't separated long enough for us to find out." Kelley said through a mouthful of strawberries and an eyeroll.

"We've only gathered that they played together in college. Silas is an unmated Omega, which I'm pretty sure everyone knows." Hope says pointedly, she nods her head in the direction of Tobin and Christen whose mouths seem to be permanently scraping against the carpeted floor.

"I think I saw Tobes choke on a fly a few minutes ago." The three women laugh as Tobin does indeed start to cough. 

"Ooh. Idea!"

"Uh oh."

"What if we get those two knotheads to suck it up and talk to Silas. Then we get Jessica back." Kelley explained conspiratorially. She smiled proud of herself. It seemed like one of her more solid ideas.

Alex narrowed her eyes in thought, "That's not bad, actually. The only problem is how do we get them to unglue their asses from their seats?"

"Easy. We lie and say she wanted to talk to them but was too nervous to. Appeal to their Alpha."

Hope shrugged. The idea seemed okay. It was better than just walking over there, throwing Jessica over her shoulder, going to their room, and locking the door, that would have to be the backup plan. She just wanted her Omega at this point and didn't really care how she got her.

She waves her hand, gesturing for Kelley to get her plan in motion, Kelley happily does. All but prancing, over to Tobin an Christen.

"Hey Tobs, Chris!" She sat down across from them with a probably too big smile on her face, not that either of them would notice.

"Hi, Kelley." Christen greets with a smile. She surprisingly turns her attention to Kelley. Tobin is still occupied.

"So, have you guys talked to the new girl at all?" Kelley asked as nonchalantly as she possibly could. They were both super intelligent, but were hopefully too out of it to notice the definite angle Kelley was giving.

Tobin frowned, "No. She's been with your Omega all day and they won't separate." Kelley nods along distractedly. It seemed now was the time to go in for the kill.

"Y'know, it's funny you say that. I overheard them talking earlier and she said she wanted to talk to you guys and introduce herself but she was a little scared." Tobin and Christen perk up a bit. They exchange a weary look.

"Are you sure? She shouldn't ever have to be scared of us." Christen glanced back into the direction of the Omegas. By the graces of some higher deity that Kelley definitely needs to remember to thank later, Silas just so happens to be looking back at them. She immediately turns away and blushes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys should go over there, introduce yourselves. I'm sure she won't mind." A determined look crosses Tobin's face. She stands and Christen follows.

"Thanks for letting us know, Kelley." They both hurry over to the table the old friends are occupying. There's smiling so Kelley takes that as mission accomplished.

She heads back over to Hope and Alex.

"I think it worked." Kelley shrugged and resumed eating Alex's food. Hope begins to stand up, but is stop by Kelley.

"No, wait. Wait for her to come to us. She's going to know something's up if you go over there and grab her." Hope sits back down, but grumbles about it under her breath.

She's got to give it to Kelley because sure enough, five minutes later, Jessica walks over to them with a suspicious look on her face. She ignores the chair so dutifully pulled out for her and instead sits on Hope's lap.

"I'm fine with this."

Jessica rolls her eyes at the three of them. They clearly thought she had no idea of the stunt that they just pulled to get her away from Silas.

"Y'all must think I'm stupid." She leans into Hope's neck and nuzzles a bit despite her annoyance.

"What we don't think that! You're smarter than like most of the team. Except for maybe Carli, or Cap, or Hao, or Bo-"

"I get it, Alex. Anyway, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about how Kelley just sent Tobin and Christen over to Silas because you guys were jealous and missed me." Jessica rolled her eyes once more as Kelley pretended to look scandalized and confused.

"But whatever are you speaking of? For I would never." Kelley placed a hand over her chest and clenched her eyes shut.

Jessica just looks at Hope.

"The jig is up, Babe. She figured us out." Hope said, she could feel Jessica's eyes burning into the side of her face and knew she would continue to feel that unless Kelley confessed.

"Fine, but can you blame us. Silas was hogging you and we wanted our Omega. And Alex wanted her friend so we did something about it. Would you rather I let Hope go over there, throw you over her shoulder, and lock you in our room?" Kelley pouted, trying to appeal to her Omega's nuturing side.

"No, but you guys are still weird. Luckily, for you I lo-like that about you. I'm not mad, you can stop pouting Kelley." 

Loud laughter comes from the other side of the room where Jessica left Silas, "Besides, I think you might have helped a couple people out with something in the process. Even if your intentions were overwhelmingly selfish."

Kelley smiled triumphantly. "That's me always thinking about myself and subsequently others."

☆☆☆☆

She should have been watching where she was going she'll admit, but she was turning a corner and she never would have been able to tell if someone was walking toward her even if she was looking.

So when she runs into somebody and grabs onto them to keep them from falling she's surprised to see it's Carli and she's even more surprised to see th woman looks quite upset.

"Alex, let me go."

"I-I wait. Are you okay? Did somebody do something?" Her anger starts to grow even though it doesn't really have any reason to.

"No. Just let me go, Alex. It's nothing you need to worry about."

The fact that Carli won't even look her in the eyes, tells her differently, but she lets her go because Carli is nothing if not stubborn. She wouldn't tell Alex even if she wanted to. Alex lets her go.

"Fine. But we can't keep doing this Carli. If you need me, you need me and that's not something to feel guilty about. I'll see you later."

Carli doesn't make any noise of acknowledgement, she just scurries faster down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, things like games and tournaments aren't really that important in this story. Time is a little bit of a construct. It follows canon in no way at all. Also, I hope don't get attached to Tobin/Christen/Silas because I didn't really plan on really going in depth like I do for Hope/Kelley/Jessica and Carli/Alex. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comment!


	8. Cardiac Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait y'all. Also, I hope y'all know there is no structural integrity to this story. Like, they wouldn't be in camp for this long, but we don't and probably never will operate in canon (or even common logic) around these parts. Sorry not sorry.

"Do you guys think I'm being too agressive with Carli?" Alex looks up from the intense staring contest she had been having with her cofffee.

The Alphas in the room look at Alex then exchange a glance amongst themselves.

"You? Agressive? With Carli? Alex, I don't think you have an aggressive bone in your body. Let alone when it comes to Carli." Ashlyn responds with a light chuckle. The other Alphas nod along in equal modes of amusement.

"Well then why won't she at least talk to me?" Alex tried to keep her pout minimal. She didn't want to seem anymore childish than apparently she already was.

"We don't know. She's been a little off in general lately. Maybe we can get one of the Omegas to talk to her. There's no way in hell she'll talk to any of us." Hope nods along to Kelley's statement with a an annoyed frown. She had tried talking to the Omega a couple days beforehand, and let's just say, she did not get the desired outcome.

"Well, then who do we send in?" Alex asked with less of a pout than she had been previously sporting.

"She'll see Jessica coming from a mile away." Hope points out.

"Amy won't work either." Lauren says from her place on one of the couches.

"We definitely can't send them in all at once. She'll get overwhelmed...Oh! I know! How about Silas?" Tobin and Christen seem to suddenly be listening at the mentioned name.

"Why would she talk to someone she barely knows? I think Alex is just going to have to Alpha up, sit her down and talk to her." Hope says. She breifly thinks about how that definitely wouldn't work with Jessica, she would probably just stare at them like idiots until they stopped trying, but Jessica and Carli were different Omegas, hopefully.

The rest of the Alphas in the room just shrug and nod along. Alex sighs, she then looks at Becky as a last ditch effort.

"I think Hope's right, Alex. You're just going to have to talk to her. Show her that you're there for her, and will keep your distance to a certain extent, but she can't push you out cause then the problem is never going to get fixed." Becky patted Alex on the knee before standing and gesturing for the other Alphas to follow her out.

Alex stares at the wall for a good fifteen minutes before she gets up and decides to finally take control of things.

☆☆☆☆

The Omegas are doing what they normally do when the Alphas have their "meetings", cuddling and watching a movie.

The day's movie is Captain America, which mainly consists of Sydney vocally lusting over Chris Evans and Hayley Atwell at the same time. Though, Jessica wouldn't know because she's knocked out between Silas and Ali. She's so comfortable she's on the verge of snoring, so when the Alphas break and enter into the room she's frustrated to say the least.

She's barely awake and her vision's a little blurry but she can make out Ali moving away from her and Kelley's smiling face subsequently replacing her.

"Hi, Little One. Ready to go?" 

She's pouting at this point. It's petty, she knows, but it just feels so good when she flips around and buries her face into Silas' side, she's not mad at herself for long. 

She hears Kelley mumble something, maybe to Hope or Ali but it's beyond her concern when she falls back asleep.

It's only seconds later that it feels like she's been dumped into one of Carli's ice baths. Suddenly she's not so comfortable anymore.

Apparently, the comfortable blanket has been ripped away from her and she's being maneuvered out of her cocoon.

She could've sworn they talked about this. Kelley was messing with her nest again, which meant she would have to work for what she wanted.

"Come on, Jess. Let's go back to the room." Kelley holds her hand in an attempt to help her off the bed. 

Jessica just stares at her. Then, slowly crosses her arms.

Kelley frowns, "Jessica, let's go. It's getting late and pretty soon you'll have to go back to your room with Syd."

Kelley had a point, but she's nothing if not stubborn.

"You messed up my nest. Again. So, I'm not making this easy for you."

Kelley look around for help, but the Omegas were pretending not to listen and Hope was nowhere to be found. She was on her own, again.

"I'll go get Hope." She threatened.

Jessica Edmunds was not scared of Hope Solo, in fact it was probably the other way around.

Kelley huffed loudly before grabbing Jessica's waist. It's easy to hoist her up onto her shoulder, Jessica doesn't fight it, Kelley has a feeling this is what she wanted.

Kelley waves goodbye to the rest of the team and shuffles out of the room, finding Hope in the hallway trying not to laugh.

She follows them without a word.

☆☆☆☆

Alex took a deep breath before standing up a bit straighter. She knocked on the door of the hotel room with a self assured nod.

"Who is it?" Carli's voice came from through the door, and Alex panicked.

"Room service?" She wanted to throw herself down the steps as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I didn't order room service."

"Uh, yeah sorry. That was stupid. It's me. Alex." She can hear the heavy sigh from through the thick wood door.

"Alex. I told you to drop it. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it." 

Alex's jaw clenched. Becky was right, she needed to stop being a pushover, stop letting Carli order her around and take charge. 

"Yes, I do, Carli. I'm your Alpha no matter how much you want to pretend I'm not, and no matter how much that hurts I'm always going to be there for you and want to help. So, open the door. Please." 

It takes a few agonizingly long seconds, but the door does open and Alex almost falls into the room from her leaning against the door.

She almost didn't think that would work, but she makes sure the surprise doesn't show.

But her resolve waivers a bit when Carli all but yanks her into the room.

☆☆☆☆

Jessica studies her Alphas as they get ready for bed. They interact well together and she can't help but wonder if it's the mating bond they share.

It's a topic that's been plaguing her for the last couple of days really. She's tired of spending heats on suppressants or with her own hand, not getting to officially share a room with her mates, and maybe even a little bit jealous of the other mated couples on the team.

Besides, she figures they've waited long enough.

"I think I'm ready to mate." She mumbled, her hands fidgeting in front of her.

Kelley almost knocks herself out on the corner of the nightstand after missing the sweatpants leg hole she'd been aiming for. Hope just stops moving all together. Her sleep shirt falling to the floor and her eyes wide.

"What was that, babe?" Kelley chokes out.

"I think I'm ready to mate." She says a little bit more sure of herself.

"You think or you know, Little One?" Hope eyes narrow a bit and she smirks. She knows the answer but she needs Jessica to say it.

"I know. I know I'm ready to mate."

"Great, great. So, like right now or...because if not right now then I need to take a bathroom break." Kelley pointed to the current...situation going on in her boxers.

Hope looks back to Jessica for her answer, but the girl is a little preoccupied with staring at Kelley, so it looks like it's up to her to make that decision. Which is fine, she likes making decisions for them and she doesn't care how weird that sounds.

"Go to the bathroom, Kell. We'll do it during her next heat. Which, shouldn't be that far off."

Kelley nods in agreement before shuffling awkwardly to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, not at me giving y'all two cliff hangers in one chapter. I'm so rude lol.


	9. BITE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT KIND OF THINGS DO YOU WANT TO SEE FOR HOPE, KELLEY, AND JESSICA BECAUSE THEIR ARC IS PRETTY MUCH DONE, THE DRAMA IS ALL FROM CARLI AND ALEX WHICH IS NOT TO SAY THEY'RE NOT THE CENTER OF THE STORY THEY ARE JUST NOT AS ANGSTY. ok I'll stop yelling now, but pls answer my question. 
> 
> Alternative title (for the carlex part specifically): Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan

She didn't expect to be yanked into the room by the collar of her shirt. She didn't even really expect to be let into the room, so yes, when Carli started to kiss her, she freaked out.

What was she supposed to do? 

"Um, Carli." She tried to stop it. She did but Carli was such a good kisser and she's been waiting for-fucking-ever, so she indulges for about a second or two.

But, unfortunately, her senses win out. She grabs Carli by the shoulders and pushes her away from her a bit.

Carli seems upset about that, and believe her, Alex is too, but something doesn't seem right and she'll be damned if she let's this get out of hand.

"I want you to fuck me, Alex." The Omega seems determined and only blinks when Alex proceeds to choke on her own spit, which is ironic because her mouth is also suddenly dryer than the Sahara.

"I would love to f-fu- do that to you too, but we need to talk first. Two hours ago you wanted nothing to do with me, and now you want to have sex? What's up, Carli?" Alex stands up a little straighter, her hands coming to rest at her own hips.

Carli frowns a bit, "That's what you want from me. That's all anyone ever wants from me." She moves farther away from Alex, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not what I want from you. I don't want anything _from_ you, Carli. I may want stuff for you sometimes, like I always want happiness for you. But I will never want to take something from you." She moved to take a seat on one of the beds, making sure to keep a little bit of distance between them, but not enough for Carli to retreat again.__

_ _"So, you don't want to have sex with me?" Carli's voice is a bit lighter, harder to hear, but Alex works it out._ _

_ _She chuckles to herself, "Oh, I do. Badly. Like, so badly you wouldn't believe. But, not if we're not courting, and even then, not if you're scared. Like now."_ _

_ _"What makes you think I'm scared?"_ _

_ _"I can smell it."_ _

_ _Carli swallows dryly, she looks to the carpeted floor and sighs. _ _

_ _"I'm not used to this. Alphas not being assholes or not just wanting me for the sex."_ _

_ _"Well, get used to it, because you're stuck with me, babe." Alex smiles widely at her._ _

_ _"Yeah. It's sure starting to seem that way." Carli says mostly to herself. She can't overthink this like she does most other things. If she does, she has a feeling she'll miss out on something._ _

_ _"I want you to court me."_ _

_ _"Really?!" It takes a lot for Alex not to bounce up and down on the bed like an excited pup. _ _

_ _Carli smiles back, "Yes."_ _

_ _"Cool." Not her most articulate work, but it gets a light chuckle out of Carli, so she'll just go with it._ _

_ _☆☆☆☆_ _

_ _"How would this look?" Jessica asks as she holds the garment up to her body. She poses playfully as Ali and Silas analyze her._ _

_ _"Is that the only color they have?" Ali asks as she reaches to touch the lace material._ _

_ _"I think it'd look better in black on you." Silas nods along with Ali's feedback._ _

_ _"You should try it on."_ _

_ _She quickly located the lacey undergarments in her size and the different color, then headed to the fitting rooms._ _

_ _Ali and Silas follow, their own items in hand. _ _

_ _They wait as Jessica shuffles about in the stall. She comes out with a bit of a shy smile on her face._ _

_ _"Does it look nice?"_ _

_ _"It looks great!"_ _

_ _"Kelley and Hope won't know what to do with themselves, Jess!"_ _

_ _Jessica smiles, she knew that. She just wanted to hear it outloud. She ends up paying for the items and wearing them out of the store._ _

_ _Hope ends up being right. Nothing new. _ _

_ _Jessica's heat hits exactly four days after she originally suggested that it would (four days too long if you ask Kelley) at the most inconvenient of times._ _

_ _Kelley is off doing an interview with God knows who._ _

_ _Hope is training with Alyssa and Ashlyn._ _

_ _And Jessica is stuck in a cab with Silas and Ali. Luckily, they're headed for the hotel after that very successful shopping spree (she tricked Hope into giving up her credit card). _ _

_ _But that just means she'll be shielded from unwanted attention, not that she'll be getting the attention she wants._ _

_ _"Have you talked to Hope and Kelley yet?" Silas asked with a concerned frown. She was unmated, but that didn't mean she didn't know what it was like to be without your Alphas while in heat. Actually, that's all she knew. And it would probably be all she knew for awhile, or at least until Christen and Tobin stop acting like general idiots whenever Silas was around._ _

_ _Jessica shook her head, "No, Kelley's got interviews all day and Hope's training with Alyssa and Ashlyn. I doubt they have their phones on them. I can wait." Jessica says resolutely._ _

_ _Ali chuckled at the younger Omega. Clearly, Jessica rarely went without her suppressants during a heat. She was in for a rude awakening in about 15 minutes._ _

_ _The taxi driver, a Beta whom is blissfully unaware of any of the turmoil happening in his backseat, smiles politely to the three Omegas as he parks in front of the hotel. Silas hands him his fare and they exit._ _

_ _"Okay, we're going to take you up to Hope's and Kelley's room as quickly as possible. Then, we're going to find Alex or Becky and one of them will stay with you until we can get ahold of your Alphas." Ali explains as she guides Jessica through the mildly crowded lobby. Silas growls (it's more of a hiss but just as scary) at any Alpha who looks just a bit too long._ _

_ _"Get Becky. Hope and Kelley would try to assassinate Alex if they found her with me while I'm in heat. They won't freak out on Becky, though. Becky would fight back and tell Cap. And they're terrified of Cap."_ _

_ _They make it to the elevator without incident. And it's a quick ascent to the team's floor. Jessica pouts all the way to the room._ _

_ _She stole Kelley's key card once upon a time and it came in handy then. She opens the door and is immediately bombarded with the delicious smell of her Alphas...who aren't there. She's pouting harder now._ _

_ _Silas gestures to the phone in her pocket, reminding her to call._ _

_ _She calls both of them multiple times and neither of them answer, which she expected, but she still gets a bit upset about it. Maybe even a bit misty eyed, but she's not sure, her emotions are all over the place. She can't be expected to keep track of them right now._ _

_ _"Becky's on her way. Do you want us to stay until she gets here?" Ali inquired. Omega heats didn't have much of an effect on other Omegas, or at least nothing they couldn't deal with, especially if the Omega that wasn't in heat was mated._ _

_ _Jessica nodded sadly, she really just wanted to be cuddled, she didn't care by who._ _

_ _So, that's what Ali and Silas did. _ _

_ _"Why aren't they here? Don't they love me?" Jessica asked as she sniffled into Silas' shoulder._ _

_ _"Of course they love you. They just don't know you need them right now. Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Ali reassures. She makes a mental note to kick their asses the next time she sees them. Or better yet, just get the Alphas to do it._ _

_ _The three stayed close for about ten more minutes when a knock came from the door._ _

_ _Silas went to let Becky in, she smiled apologetically at the defender, but Becky shook her head with a smile._ _

_ _"Ok, Jess. Becky's here. If you need us just let us know." _ _

_ _Jessica just groaned more or less and burrowed herself further under the covers._ _

_ _The Omegas left and Becky just sat silently next to Jessica, rubbing her back gently . Jessica feels a bit better with Becky near, but still wants _her_ Alphas. She's starting to do that weird gross thing where she gets hot and sweaty and she just wants one of those knot heads to fix it. Fortunately, About three minutes later she falls into a fitful sleep.___ _

_ _ _ _☆☆☆☆_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hope frowns as a fifth ball gets pass her and into the net._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She's distracted. She knows that much. But she doesn't know why._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She gestures to her teammates to stop kicking balls directly at her face (Ashlyn was starting to have a little too much fun) and takes a break. She grabs a water bottle from her bag and her phone to check it. She soon realizes she's in big trouble._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She's got 4 missed calls from Jessica, 2 from Ali, and 1 from Becky._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She's a little scared to listen to the voicemail left by Jessica but figures it will probably give her a bit more context._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The voicemail consists of only three words: "I", "need", and "you", but it is the single most sexiest thing she's ever heard in her entire life. And it explains why she's so off today._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Suddenly, she can't be here anymore._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Uh. I have to go."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Why?" Alyssa questions with a raised eyebrow._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Heat." She rushes out, before all but sprinting off the pitch._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _☆☆☆☆_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley rolled her eyes at the horrible excuse of an reporter. His questions were irrelevant and a bit sexist and she couldn't have been happier to be done with that interview and all of the rest for the day._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She was never quite sure how she got picked for this stuff anyway. Probably because she looks good on camera. Curse her beautiful face._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She picks her phone out of her back pocket, relieved to turn it back onto sound instead of silent._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _In the process, she notices the buildup of notifications. 4 missed calls from Jessica, 1 from Ali, along with a text that seems to be warning her about an ass kicking she'll be receiving, and 1 call from Becky. She listens to the voicemail from Jessica and quickly understands why her ass is in danger. It doesn't take long for her to hightail it out of their._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _☆☆☆☆_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She meets Hope in the hotel lobby who luckily looks just as terrified as her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You don't think Ali's really going to beat us up, do you?" Kelley asked as they stepped onto the elevator._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"No."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Oh, thank God."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"She'll get the rest of the Alphas to do it."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Fuck."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"...Yeah..."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The two make their way down the corridor, soon they make it to their door. Hope using her key to unlock it. Kelley lost hers a couple days ago._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They smell her before they see her. Because how could they not. She smelt delicious and it was just so strong._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She's whimpering, they can practically feel it and they're not even really in the room yet._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Becky hops up from the bed as soon as she hears the door unlock. She makes sure to put enough distance between herself and Jessica so Hope and Kelley don't freak out more than necessary._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She has a feeling as soon as they get a whiff of their Omega, most, if not all, bets will be off._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She ends up being proven right when Hope growls loudly as soon as she comes into view. Jessica moans loudly in response, which distracts Kelley. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The shorter Alpha walks over to the prone Omega on the bed, who has since shed the blanket and her shorts._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Hello, Little One."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _With at least one focusing on the Omega, it's now that Becky should try to escape. It shouldn't be hard, she just has to get pass Hope._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Alright, I'll leave you to it. Don't forget to make sure she eats, you two." Becky points to the Omega and Hope lazily follows her finger. Her eyes landing on her Omega and sticking._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Becky smiles, that was almost too easy. She heads for the door, and steps right out of it. As soon as she's in the hallway, she takes a deep breath. She has the sudden urge to find her mates now._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Back in the room, Hope and Kelley admire their soon to be mate as she writhes, her lower half still under the comforter._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The two glance at each other for a second, attempting to decide how to proceed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley runs her hand up the length of Jessica's side to get her attention. It works about as well as it could for an Omega deep in the throws of her heat._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Babe, we're here." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica again only groans in response, she manages to grab the hand roaming her side, pushing it lower._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I need you."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley let's her arm be moved for about another centimeter or two before, she shifts back up right._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"We know, Little One."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hope rips the rest of the cover away from Jessica's bottom half. She almost let's go right there when she sees what the Omega is wearing. Her center is wrapped in beautiful black lace like a present._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Did you wear this for us?" Hope runs her hand lightly over the inside of Jessica's thigh. She smirks when the girl flinches in response._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yes. For you. All for you. Please, need your knots." Jessica's words are breathy as she begins to battle with her remaining clothing._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Patience, Little One." Kelley admonished, she grabbed the bottom of Jessica's blouse to bring it over her head. Both Alphas growl as more skin and lace is revealed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You're so beautiful, Jessica." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley's the first to rip her own clothes away, Hope following shortly after. The garments are thrown haphazardly around the room, surely creating a mess, but that's the very least of their concerns at the moment._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley lays herself on one side of the Omega, her hand once again roaming the expanse of skin that's been opened up to her. She trails her fingers over a lace covered nipple, drawing a small gasp._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hope leans down towards the Omega. She trails a few short kisses along her neck, a longer one against her scent gland. Jessica keens, she brings her hand up to grab at Hope's shoulder, once again trying to push her lower._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hope just chuckles, "You have to be patient, Jessica."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The Omega's whimper is cut off by Hope's lips smashing down unto her own. She's sure in the past she'd fight for dominance, but not now, she easily gives in to Hope. She'll always give in for her Alphas._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It's not until she's almost breathless from the kiss, that she finally gets something she wants._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley's hand trails lazily toward her center. She wants to push her there quicker, urge her along, but so far that hasn't worked so she'll just have to be patient. Even if it kills her in the process._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It pays off eventually, Hope is back to nipping lightly at her neck, her hand cupping one of Jessica's breasts under her bra. Kelley forgoes the formalities of taking off the Omega's panties, instead she just slips her hand underneath, meeting the apex of her thighs easily._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica moans loudly as Kelley slowly strokes over her outer lips, easily slipping through._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You're so wet." She circles the Omega's clit slowly, watching with a smirk as her hips flex and buck underneath her hand. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica's panting now, she's so close to getting Kelley exactly where she wants her and yet, so far away. Her hips move on their own accord, trying to force Kelley to give in, to slip in._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Kelley, please. Inside." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley resumes trailing her fingers through slick folds. She soon decides she might as well give the girl what she wants, she was kind of just torturing herself the longer she kept this up._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Her finger slips into the darker woman easily, the resulting moan is the loudest one yet and just as sinful as the previous._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley eyes the Omega's face, or as much as she can see of it passed Hope's, her eyes are squeezed shut firmly, and she gasps into Hope's mouth. Her hips buck once again and Kelley takes that as her cue to resume moving._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She pulls out then pushes back in slowly, her palm catching on the Omega's swollen clit._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica whimpers and pants and urges Kelley to go faster, harder. And Kelley obliges. She adds a second finger and enters the Omega again._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She thrusts about as hard as she can with the restriction she had made for herself, but it seems to be enough for Jessica as she rolls her hips against Kelley's hand, her moans increasing in pitch and volume._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Fuck, Kel!"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It's not much longer that Jessica let's go into Kelley's hand. She breathes deeply and her toes curl a bit, her hips stutter as she comes down._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley deftly pulls her hand from the girl's underwear. She wants to rip the offending article off, but has a feeling Jessica wouldn't be happy with that, so she takes the time to pull them down and off of the Omega._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She looks up to find that Hope had the same idea with Jessica's bra. They flick the garments away in the general direction of the rest of the clothes._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hope meets Kelley for a kiss. They whisper something to each other that Jessica can't make out, though she doesn't exactly try to. She's more preoccupied with being knotted and neither of her Alphas seem to want to help her with that._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Her victim ends up being whoever is closest to her left hand, which is Hope. She grabs onto her shoulder and pulls her down, making sure to look her directly in the eyes._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Knot me."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hope, not wanting Jessica to think she's in charge here, waits a few agonizing seconds, "Say please."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica whimpers, "Hope."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Come on, Jess. Say please." Hope watches silently as Jessica fights the urge to be stubborn and maybe even a bit petty, they did leave her to fend for herself earlier. Eventually, her own self interest wins out._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Please, Alpha. Please knot me." The Omega continues to mumble unintelligibly. Hope settles over the Omega, nuzzling the same spot on her neck she did earlier._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She's beyond hard, and Jessica is still positively dripping, she lines herself up with the Omega's entrance, and presses forward a bit, letting the Omega get used to her size._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It's not long before Jessica begins to keen again. Hope takes that as permission to proceed forward._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She moves slowly, mostly for her own sake. Jessica is so tight and warm and she smells so good. She's a little scared that if she moves any faster she'll pop her knot on the spot, but like she normally does, Jessica has other plans._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Faster, Alpha." As if to emphasize her statement, she bucks her hips deliberately, causing Hope to slip in even further and herself to moan loudly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hope groans a bit herself, "Even in heat she's bossy. She's not even speaking full sentences and yet she's bossing us around."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley shrugs, "What can you do?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It's a rhetorical question, Hope knows that, but she has an answer. She smirks._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The taller Alpha grabs the Omega by the waist and flips her over onto her stomach easily. She gestures for Kelley to move in front of the Omega._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley does with a raised eyebrow. Jessica, even in her state, seems to get it and she's more than happy to oblige, though, Hope makes it a bit difficult with her continued thrusting._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Before Kelley can react, she palms her shaft. The Alpha's breathe hitches. She strokes it a bit before dragging her tongue from the bottom of the rapidly forming knot to the tip, where she starts to suck lightly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"See? She can't talk if her mouth is full." Hope says a little distractedly as she watches the scene play out in front of her. She leans forward to suck on Jessica's pulse point._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley groans as Jessica slips the rest of her into her mouth. She brushes some stray curls away from the Omega's face. The girl looks up at her innocently, like what's happening right now isn't happening at all and Kelley is just hallucinating. Which, she very well could be at this point._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yes, yes, yes." Jessica moans deeply as Hope thrusts particularly deep and hard into her. She can feel the telltale sign of her Alpha's knot beggining to pop into her opening and she moans even harder at the thought. She's beyond close and has been waiting for this for what feels like forever._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley is on the verge as well, Jessica's incessant moaning adding fuel to the fire, "I don't think I like how good at this she is." Her hand has now migrated to the back of the Omega's head, slowing guiding her as the Omega sucks and slurps down her length._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Why?" Hope asks in between a pant and a groan. Her knot is being pushed further in with each cant of her hips, she eyes the spot she wants to place her mark. She leans forward again to nip a bit at the spot almost directly under Jessica's right ear._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Because it means she done this before." That does it for Hope. The rest of her knot is pushed in by the agressive thrust that was probably only partially fueled by jealously._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica comes almost immediately, moaning loudly as she squeezes around her Alpha's knot, Hope follows right after, her seed spilling inside of the twitching Omega._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Oh, God!" Jessica gasps out._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She kisses that spot again before latching onto it with her teeth, the skin only gives a bit, but Jessica doesn't seem to mind._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica collapses a bit unto Kelley, causing both herself and Hope to groan at the tug of the Alpha's knot. Kelley looks lovingly down at the two._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It doesn't take long for Hope's knot to shrink, she slips out the Omega with a slight gasp._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley expects to give Jessica a few minutes to readjust before initiating anything, but the Omega is tugging on her arm almost as soon as Hope pulls out._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica flips back onto her back on her own accord. She pulls Kelley on top of her and them down for a deep kiss. She hears Hope chuckle from somewhere, but she's not too concerned with that right now. Right now is time for another knot._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley settles between Jessica legs, she lines herself up with the Omega's center, keeping her eye on her for any signs that she should stop._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica groans lowly, she's suddenly glad she made the decision (read: stuck her arm out and hoped for the best) to take Hope first. Where Hope was longer, Kelley was thicker and it took a little bit more resilience on Jessica's part to open up to her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Once Kelley was fully in, she scooted a bit closer to the Omega, grabbing her legs and placing them around her waist._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica whimpered, "Fuck, Alpha. Feel so good."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley knew neither of them would last very long, her knot was already formed as a result of that tongue voodoo that the Omega had performed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley aims her mark for somewhere on the girl's right shoulder. She nips at the spot that ends up being more on her clavicle than anything._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"F-faster, Alpha." Kelley complies easily, planting her knees and picking up pace. She pounds into the Omega below her, groaning deeply. She can't believe Jessica is as tight as she is, especially after Hope had her way. She truly feels like heaven._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It only take a few more cants of her hips for her knot slip forward, Jessica bites down on her shoulder to muffle her scream. She clenches down unto Kelley, milking her for all she's worth. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica stretches her neck as she releases, presenting the expanse of skin to Kelley. The Alpha growls a bit ] latching onto the girl's upper right clavicle. Again, the skin breaks a bit under her teeth but Jessica doesn't mind, especially at the relief of their mating bond snapping into place._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The three catch their breathe silently for a few minutes, Kelley and Jessica still attached to each other for the time being._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I feel...different." Jessica says groggily. She's coming out of her heat trance a bit. She'll be right back in it in a few minutes but for now she's at least a bit more coherent._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Good different?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yeah. Definitely good different." She smiles a bit, then just as abruptly as she came, she's gone again. Her eyes unfocused but focused at the same time on Hope's naked body._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley is able to slip out of the Omega, but as soon as she tries, the Omega wraps her legs around her, effectively trapping her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Stay. Need your knot."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Hope, I think she she's trying to kill us."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The taller Alpha shrugs, "Not a bad way to go, if you ask me."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley just rolls her eyes as she flips her and the Omega's positions._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Eventually, Jessica blacks out, much to the Alphas gratefulness. They weren't sure how much longer they'd last themselves. After catching their breathe, they too pass out next to her._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this is the longest chapter for anything, I have ever written and I worked so hard on it so please love it, and if you don't, don't tell me, if you do love it, please tell me all about it.
> 
> Also, each chapter title is a song:
> 
> 1\. Easier by 5SOS  
2\. Gooey by Glass Animals   
3\. No One Does It Better by You Me At Six  
4\. Something Good Can Work by Two Door Cinema Club  
5\. Speed of Sound by Coldplay  
6\. American Love by Smallpools  
7\. Golden Dandelions by Barns Courtney  
8\. Cardiac Arrest by Bad Suns  
9\. BITE by Troye Sivan
> 
> These songs are all neatly compiled for you in playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6I46qDD4XDEkPRE1a2BLdR?si=0ka9zqvPTeWbV7LL5h3Gbg
> 
> Lastly, CONGRATULATIONS ALEX AND SERV! my baby is having a baby.


	10. Undercover Martyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desperately sorry about the wait you guys. Especially since this chapter had been outlined before I even finished the last one. In other news, I have a new Hope x OC story coming soon. The first three chapters are already written.
> 
> Melody Bordeaux is called up to the USWNT a few months before the 2016 Olympics, she gets to know everyone on team, especially Hope Solo, but when the back half of 2016 starts, their relationship begins to dwindle as Hope becomes a pariah amongst her own teammates and an enemy of herself. 
> 
> So, be on the lookout for that if you want.

Jessica wakes with a scowl on her face. Hope keeps rubbing her back and Kelley whispers in her ear, but neither of those things are happening in the sexy kind of way, and that's annoying.

"Come on, Jess. You have to get up so you can eat breakfast."

The omega pouted at that. She didn't want food! She wanted to be knotted again. Sure, she just woke up, and her stomach had growled loudly three times in the span of two minutes, and honestly she should probably drink something, okay maybe breakfast wasn't a bad idea. But, on the other hand, sex!

She grumbled a bit but sat up in the bed. She hummed, "My stuff is still in the room with Syd." Her thoughts are still a bit jumbled as a result of her heat, and probably would be until it was really over some time within the next day or two 

Hope shrugged, "You only wear our clothes anyway. But we'll go get your stuff later and bring it here. We still need to do all that stupid paperwork, but at least you can stay here now."

Jessica smiles at that, and the shirt and shorts placed next to her. She quickly puts them on then follows her alphas out the door.

☆☆☆☆

Alex all but sprints into the chair next to Jessica as soon as the other forward sat down. There's a rumble of a growl behind her but she couldn't care less. She needed to talk to Jessica asap.

"Jess, I need your help! You guys smell gross, btw." Alex exclaimed as she shoveled food into her mouth, no doubt trying to prevent Kelley from taking it.

Jessica turned her head lazily toward Alex. She's irritated. Irritated and annoyed. First, she was woken up out of a truly delectable sleep. Second, she was woken up to eat and not to knotted. And now, third, Alex is bothering her.

"What?" It comes out way more whiny than intimidating like she intended.

"I need your advice. Carli is ready to date but I don't have the slightest clue how to do that. I just need some ideas on where to take her out. Please help me." She adds on a pout for extra measure. She assumes it worked because Jessica lets out a loud groan and rolls her eyes. 

"Fine." It's just as whiny as the 'what'.

"For our first date we went mini golfing. Keep in mind I was pretty much already attached to them. Don't take Carli mini golfing unless you can guarantee she'll win. You know how she is. Kelley and I had to let Hope win." Kelley nods her head in agreement. 

Hope's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"Okay, that makes sense. Let Carli win mini golf. But, how do I act? Do I put my arm around her while we're sitting? Do I kiss her goodnight? What if she's playing a prank on me and when I ask her out she laughs in my face? What if she doesn't need me?"

"I'm not lucid enough for this." Jessica mumbled under her breath, "Okay Alex, listen to me very carefully. Carli doesn't _need_ you. She _wants_ you. I don't know if you've met Carli, but she doesn't exactly kid around. If you just act normal and not how you're acting now you'll be fine. Who knows? She may even find it endearing. Now, please leave me alone." Alex nods with a satisfied smile. She hurries from the table in search of Carli.____

_ _ _ _"You're being mean." Kelley points out. She's looking at her empty plate sadly so she doesn't notice the intense glare she's receiving from her omega._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"And you're not fucking me." Kelley just grins before raising her arm. Jessica rolls her eyes again but does scoot over until she's comfortably nestled into the defender's side._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She rubs the new mark on her shoulder. It's sore, but a pleasant sore that resonates clean through her entire body. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She does breifly wonder why Kelley decided to put it on her upper collarbone. Hope's is in a normal place. Under her ear, but closer to her throat._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _When she does inquire about it, neither answer until they're all back in their room._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She flops unto the bed unceremoniously, quickly scrambling underneath the duvet before anyone can tell her not to. She can feel the dense fog of her heat trying to claw its way back over her but she attempts to hold off for at least a few more minutes. Enough to hear and understand what her alphas have to say._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kelley sits on the edge of the bed. She thinks for a moment before shrugging, "I just think your shoulder is sexy." Jessica isn't exactly sure whether she should believe her or not. On one hand, it's just so Kelley that it makes more sense than she cared to admit, but on the other, Kelley could be sappy when she wanted to be but often held it in._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica decides she'll pin it for now. The heat is starting to win. The fact that she's locked in a room with her alphas in such close proximity is not serving to help her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hope smiles softly, "It's in the same spot as the mark Kelley has. I just like the idea that they're in the same spot on you both. I'm sure there's some other underlying subconscious reason, but that's all I can think of with you staring at me like that."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jessica sighed, "I'm sure I'd think that was cute if I could think straight right now, but because I can't will one of you please knot me."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's short, but I wanted Carlex to have their own chapter.


End file.
